


Midnight Miracle

by Battlecat_ftw, EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EGChallenge5, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlecat_ftw/pseuds/Battlecat_ftw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions
Summary: I am really thankful that those challenges exist, otherwise I would have never started writing.This is my third  contribution to a challenge and I hope you guys like it!A HUGE thank you to my amazing beta @Nicrenkel ! I couldn't have done it without you! ❤️





	Midnight Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I am really thankful that those challenges exist, otherwise I would have never started writing.
> 
> This is my third contribution to a challenge and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my amazing beta @Nicrenkel ! I couldn't have done it without you! ❤️

 

 

**December 31st 2018, 11:30pm**

 

It was getting late. Mickey looked at the new watch around his wrist as the seconds went by. _That damn watch_. That damn _fight_. It was cold as Mickey sat on the hard ground, his arms leaning against his knees. The half empty vodka bottle by his side was the first thing he saw and had grabbed on his way out.

 

He really didn‘t want to get lost in his own thoughts right now... Why did Ian have to bring it up? Why did he think it was a good idea, while having both their families over for dinner?  **Damn Ian.**

 

The black haired man took one last deep breath of his burning cigarette before he put it out on the pavement. The hot smoke was burning down his lungs.

 

 

 

 

Mickey and Ian Milkovich had gotten married two years ago. They had just moved into a new home on the edge of the south side, and were trying to give their ten-year-old son Yevgeny and four-year-old daughter Melody the life they deserve. A life their dads never had growing up. A life that doesn‘t include juvie, or drugs. Sure, the neighborhood knew not to fuck with the Milkoviches, but that‘s how it was always going to be.

 

Mickey was working as a security detail for an afterhours club. Often working the late shifts, he was pushed for lots of overtime, leaving him little to no spare time left over.

 

The job wasn‘t family friendly at all, and Mickey knew that. But it was what he was good at, and it paid. It paid for the life he wanted his kids to have.

 

Several years back, when Yevgeny was just a little boy, Mickey began working at the tattoo studio Southside Ink. He loved it, but Ian wasn’t making enough money as an EMT-in-training to support the three of them, and a tattoo-artist-in-training didn’t exactly make much, either. So Mickey decided to find a reliable job that paid better to help the love of his life find stability in the job he lived for.

 

Ian knew how creative his husband was, and how great a tattoo artist he would be if he applied himself. He was determined to help Mickey make the first step towards quitting his job as a security guard and going back to doing what he loves.

 

 

**December, 25th 2018, 07:00am**

The kids were already running around and playing with their new toys. The blond haired boy was helping his little sister set up the new Kiddi Zoom camera she had wished for for so long, and “Santa” finally gave in to get her.

 

Mickey watched the kids as they played and had fun. He felt a tap on his shoulder as Ian announced, “Santa left something for you as well.” The black haired man startled and turned around, eyeing his stunning husband as he stood in front of their Christmas tree wearing his cheesy Christmas sweater.

 

He held a little box, carefully wrapped in Christmas paper with ginger bread men all over it. “The kids picked the paper,” Ian stated with a smile on his freckled face.

 

The little black haired girl came to a stop right next to her dad and looked up at him with her big green eyes, “We helped Santa pick out the gift and the wrapping paper! He‘s got too much to do around Christmas anyways, right daddy Ian?”

 

“Right, bug,“ the redhead replied with a soft smile. He looked at their ten year old boy, suddenly worried that he was about to say something about Santa not existing. But “Yeah! We helped” was thankfully the only words slipping out of Yev’s mouth.

 

Yev joined his sister, standing side by side, looking up at his dads and waiting for Mickey to open his gift.

 

“We said no gifts,” the black haired man mumbled, taking the small box out of his husband’s hands. Mickey began opening the wrapping paper, finding a nice looking box inside. Opening it revealed a black watch with a handwritten note attached to it:

 

_It‘s time! ;)_

_We want you to be happy! This watch has_

_a calendar feature to help you keep track of_

_your appointments at Southside Ink! Do it!_

_We support you! We love you!_

_xox_

_Ian, Mel, Yev_

 

 

“Do you like it, Dad? Are you going to be home more often, now?” a tiny voice echoed through Mickeys head, and it took him a few seconds to reply.

 

“We‘ll see, Mel. We‘ll see.” Rubbing his face with his hand, he looked his daughter in her wide, green eyes. “I really like the watch, it looks bad ass! I am gonna wear it right away, and forever! Thank you! You too, buddy!” He ruffled through Yevgeny‘s hair and looked back at his husband.

 

Ian was looking at him with an awaiting look in his eyes. The black haired man said quietly, making sure the kids couldn‘t hear, “Why are you doing this, man? We talked about this…”

 

 

**10:30pm**

Since Mickey didn‘t want to get into a fight while the kids were awake, he had waited until they went to bed to discuss the issue.

 

“The fuck, Ian? I got a job and it pays. Pays _all_ the bills. Why would you wanna bring this up WITH the kids?” Mickey crossed his arms.

 

“Because we want you to be with us. Live the daily life with us. Be there for Mel‘s birthday parties and Yev‘s troubles. We miss you. That fucking boss of yours seems to know when important things come up and plans your shifts on that schedule. You always work overtime and when you are home, you are sleeping,” Ian stated sadly.

 

“I told you I don‘t wanna go back to tattooing, and this is not up for discussion.” Mickey touched his nose and swallowed hard, “Don‘t make this harder than it has to be. I‘ll talk to Tony and see if I can get New Year’s off. But stop getting the kids excited about something that is not going to happen. We can‘t risk this. It‘s not guaranteed that I‘ll be making money if I decided to go back. If no one wants my art on their body, we are fucked. We can‘t live on your wages alone and I am NOT going to risk this. END of discussion.”

 

“But you love it, and you know that Ben said you can come back to Southside Ink any time. We can work through it. The start is never easy… Look at all those drawings flying around in the house! I want you to be happy! And you know you hate your current job and that stupid assface Tony!” Ian said desperately.

 

“END OF DISCUSSION.” The smaller man turned around and stormed off to their bedroom.

 

**December, 31st 2018 09:00pm**

Dinner was a success, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. It was the first time almost every one of their family members could make it to their new house all at once. It was Ian‘s idea to have a big family New Year’s party and dinner.

 

The tall man was looking around the table. His siblings, Fiona and Lip, were listening carefully as their niece Franny told them about what she got for Christmas. Mandy was looking happily at her husband, listening to the eight year old girl raving excitedly about Christmas Day, while rubbing her own baby belly. Her brother, Iggy, was trying to talk to her about his new job but realized she wasn‘t listening. Instead, he turned to face Ian’s siblings Carl, Liam, and Debbie, to join their conversation on how many hearts Carl had broken this year.

 

 

**10:55pm**

“Okay, guys!“ Ian started trying to get everyone’s attention, “Thank you all for coming and making this New Year’s Eve a family celebration. 2018 was a great year for our family, and it wouldn‘t have been without each and every one of you! Thank you guys for helping with the move, watching the kids, and every tiny little thing you did. I am looking forward to what the new year has to offer. I can‘t wait to tackle the new job challenge with you, Mick!”

 

The redhead hadn‘t even finished the sentence when his husband jumped up from his seat, trying to use a calm voice but failing instantly.

 

“I said this topic is not up for discussion. Not your choice! FUCK!” On that note, he stormed out the door.

 

 

**11:45pm**

Mickey took another huge gulp, feeling the vodka burn down his throat. The noise of people cheering and having fun in the background in different alleys grew louder as midnight got closer. He still tried to silent his own thoughts.

 

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice in between all those annoying background voices. “Daaad!” Melody shouted, running towards Mickey and hugging him tightly as he sat in solitude on the ground. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good, Shorty! What do I always tell you?” Mickey asked, looking at both of his kids. “Never to worry about you, ‘cause NOBODY FUCKS WITH A MILKOVICH!” Yevgeny and Melody said in unison.

 

“That’s right,” Debbie came closer, picking up Melody. “Come on honey, let your Dads talk.” Mickey looked up realizing every single one of their guests was there, standing close by with worried faces.

 

“The fuck? What are…I mean, you shouldn’t be…what are all of you doing out here?” he said while Ian was helping him get to his feet.

 

“Here to support you, dumbass!” Mandy said with a half-smile.

 

“Yeah, stupid,” Iggy continued, “We’ll always have your back!” He rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

 

“We are family! You, me, US!” Fiona pointed at the whole crowd now gathering around the couple. “We can do this, together. Gallaghers and Milkoviches. You guys won’t be alone in this. We will all have your back and be there for you to follow your dream, just like you made it possible for Ian to follow his!”

 

Mickey touched his nose and rubbed over his face, swallowing hard, now looking at his husband who was the next one to talk “Mick, I love you and our little family with all my heart, and I know what you do for us every god damn day. I am more than thankful for what you gave up in order to help me become the person and EMT I am today. It is my turn to be there for you now, and I brought a few sidekicks too,” he winked.

 

**Ten…Nine…Eight…**

People in the background started the countdown to celebrate the start of the new year.

 

“We can to this. Together. I know we can!” Ian laid his hand on Mickey’s shoulder, getting closer to his husband, waiting for him to speak up.

 

**Seven…Six…Five…**

“A’right, okay!” Mickey gave in, “I’ll try. I am going to tell Tony to shove this stupid job up his fat ass and talk to Ben to see if the offer to work at the studio is still open. Maybe not in that order,” the black haired man said with a smile forming on his face.

 

**Four…Three…Two…One…**

Ian closed the remaining distance between him and his husband and kissed him fiercely, as all their loved ones cheered happily.

 

“Happy New Year! I love you!” the redhead whispered in Mickey’s ear.

 

“I love you, too!” Mickey replied as Yevgeny and Melody came running and hugging their Dads closely; fireworks igniting and lighting up the night sky.


End file.
